The present inventor has conducted studies for some time in order to work out a muscle training method for easy, safe, and effective muscle development, and put together the accomplishments into a patent application having Japanese Patent Application No. 5-313949, which has been granted as Japanese Patent No. 2670421.
The muscle training method according to the subject patent, which involves the application of pressure, is a distinctive non-conventional one called a “Pressure Muscle Training Method”. This muscle training method is based on the following theoretical concept.
Muscles are composed of slow-twitch muscle fibers and fast-twitch muscle fibers. Slow-twitch muscle fibers are limited in their potential for growth. Accordingly, it is necessary to recruit fast-twitch muscle fibers of the slow- and fast-twitch muscle fibers in order to develop muscles. Recruitment of fast-twitch muscle fibers causes lactic acid buildup in the muscles, which triggers secretion of growth hormone from the pituitary. The growth hormone has effects of, for example, promoting muscle growth and shedding body fat. This means that recruitment of fast-twitch muscle fibers results in development of fast-twitch muscle fibers and, in turn, the entire muscles.
Slow-twitch muscle fibers and fast-twitch muscle fibers are different from each other in terms of the following. Slow-twitch muscle fibers use oxygen for energy and are recruited for low-intensity activities. Fast-twitch muscle fibers provide for activities regardless of whether or not oxygen is present. They are recruited after the slow-twitch muscle fibers for highly intense, activities. Therefore, it is necessary to cause the earlier activated slow-twitch muscle fibers to be exhausted soon in order to recruit fast-twitch muscle fibers.
Conventional muscle strength increasing methods use heavy exercises with, for example, a barbell to cause the slow-twitch muscle fibers to be exhausted first, and then to recruit the fast-twitch muscle fibers. This recruitment of the fast-twitch muscle fibers requires a significant amount of exercises, is time-consuming, and tends to increase the burden on muscles and joints.
Conventional muscle training methods use exercises with, for example, a barbell to cause the slow-twitch muscle fibers to be exhausted first, and then to recruit the fast-twitch muscle fibers. This requires a significant amount of exercises, is time-consuming, and tends to increase the burden on muscles and joints.
On the other hand, when a predetermined range of muscles is pressurized to restrict the blood flow therethrough before muscle exercises, less oxygen is supplied to these muscles. The slow-twitch muscle fibers, which require oxygen for energy, are thus exhausted in a short period of time. Muscle exercises with blood-flow restriction by application of pressure will result in recruitment of the fast-twitch muscle fibers without needing a large amount of exercises.
In addition, restriction of the blood flow by application of pressure makes the lactic acid built up in the muscles less likely to be removed from the muscles. Thus, the muscle lactic acid level is more likely to rise and a much larger amount of growth hormone is secreted, as compared with the case where the blood flow is unrestricted.
Based on this theoretical concept, restriction of the muscle blood flow can provide significant development of the muscles.
The pressure muscle training method according to the aforementioned patent is premised on the theoretical concept of muscle strength increase by the restriction of blood flow. More specifically, a compression force for the blood flow restriction is applied to a range near the muscles that you want to develop and closer to the heart, i.e., a proximal region near those muscles. The compression force is controlled to put an appropriate stress attributed to blood flow decrease on the muscles, thereby causing muscle fatigue. Thus, effective muscle development is achieved.
This muscle training method features in muscle development without any exercises because it involves developing muscles by putting a stress attributed to blood flow decrease on the muscles. In other words, this muscle training method provides significant effects when applied to training for old people who do not exercises or rehabilitation for injuries, for example.
In addition, this muscle training method can compensate for a total amount of stress that is placed on the muscles by putting a stress attributed to blood flow decrease on the muscles. When combined with some exercises, the method advantageously reduces an exercise-related stress as compared with conventional methods. This advantage brings about some effects : the possibility of incurring damages to the joints or muscles can be reduced and the period of training can be reduced, as a result of decrease in amount of muscle exercises.
The present inventor invented a tight fitting band that restricts the blood flow using a compression force produced by a belt, which is disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application No. 5-313949, as an implement that can put a stress on muscles by restricting the blood flow through the muscles, thereby achieving muscle development. The tight fitting band is for compressing a predetermined region to be compressed that is defined on at least one of the limbs of a wearer to restrict the blood flow through the limb while the tight fitting band is wrapped around the region to be compressed, to achieve muscle development.
However, such a tight fitting band also has a challenge to be solved.
That is, the aforementioned tight fitting band is wrapped twice around the region to be compressed during use. When a wearer tries to wrap the belt around the region to be compressed again after wrapping it once, the belt slips over the region to be compressed and turned around. To tie the belt around the region to be compressed is sometimes not so easy when being done without someone's help.
In particular, the pressure muscle training method is also suitable for those having some abnormalities of motor ability If the tight fitting band has a problem of not being able to be tied easily without someone's help around the region to be compressed, this may result in preventing widespread use of the pressure muscle training method.
The present invention is directed to provide a muscle strength increasing device that can be easily tied around the region to be compressed without someone's help.